Just Let Me  A Oneshot
by Taomerline Fanfiction
Summary: For the CM Weekly Prompt #3 – My character gets a visitor in the middle of the night.  This fits along with my other story Just Let Me, where Chapter 3 ended.  So … I'll just create a little one-shot here which might just start my upcoming Chapter 4.


Just Let Me – Chapter 4

_**A/N: {This chapter was submitted to the CM Weekly Prompt #3 – My character gets a visitor in the middle of the night}. You may have read this chapter as "Just Let Me – A One-shot. Therefore, I am uploading 2 chapters. If you've already read and reviewed this Chapter 4, please proceed onward to the next chapter, Chapter 5. **_

_***** Disclaimer – I do not own any part of Criminal Minds. This is strictly for entertainment purposes and to improve my writing skills. *****_

Reid just stood there staring at the closed door. He wasn't surprised when his phone vibrated, signalling him that he had another text message.

He went to the bathroom and splashed some cool water on his face. Usually he had to do that to cool down his frequent blushes, but Reid wasn't blushing now. Once again, he felt torn between feeling hurt and feeling angry. Too upset to focus on his current studies, Reid decided to call it an early night and get ready for bed.

Sitting up against his headboard, Reid opened his four text messages.

_**Text From Hotch: Hi Reid. Just want to make sure you made it home ok, after drinking wine at dinner. **_

_**Text From Hotch: Reid, please reply. Are you ok?**_

_**Text From Hotch: Why haven't you replied to my texts? I'm starting to worry. **_

_**Text From Hotch: I'm really worried. I just need to know that you made it home safely. **_

"Shit!" Reid shouted. Quickly, he dialed Hotch's number, but it went straight to voice mail. Reid sent a short text to Hotch, "I'm ok. Everything's fine."

Even though Reid was worked up, he also felt worn out from all the Morgan drama. He checked his nightlight and lay down under the covers. Sighing deeply and closing his eyes, Reid prayed for sleep to bring an end to this very exhausting day of highs, lows, followed by more highs, and even lower lows.

Just as he was on that brink of sleep, he heard someone knocking on his door. Before he could even get out the bed, the knocking turned into pounding and shouting, "Reid! Reid! Are you in there? Reid! Are you ok?"

Intermixed with all the pounding and shouting, Reid also heard a young child sobbing and crying, "What's wrong with Uncle Reid? What's wrong, Daddy?"

Now Reid raced to his front door and opened it to see a very-harried looking Hotch and a terrified expression on Jack's face.

"I'm sorry! I'm ok! I just read your texts a few minutes ago. I'm so sorry that I worried you! Both of you! Come in," Reid spoke rapidly, looking between Hotch and little Jack; trying, fully, to express his regret at being the cause of their worry.

Before Reid could show Hotch and Jack into the living room, Jack raised both his little arms for Reid to pick him up. "It's alright, Jack. I'm ok. I'm so sorry I worried you," said Reid. Tightly, Jack hugged Reid and cuddled with his favourite uncle. Soothingly, Reid rubbed Jack's little back; he looked into Hotch's eyes trying to assure him, as well. Slowly, Hotch's eyebrows relaxed somewhat, but he still looked concerned. Reid knew he would have to say something as to why he hadn't replied to the text messages.

Still carrying Jack, Reid leads Hotch into the living room. Hotch took a seat in the armchair, and Reid sat on the sofa with Jack in his lap. Jack made a great big yawn that looked bigger than his little face; both Hotch and Reid chuckle.

"It's pretty late, you must be very sleepy," Reid said to Jack. Jack did the sleepy head nod, so Reid lay Jack down on the sofa and said, "I'll just grab a blanket and be right back."

Hotch was silent as he watched Reid make Jack comfortable on the sofa. It was obvious to Hotch, that Reid was averting his eyes as he gently rubbed Jack's back until he fell asleep.

Hotch stood up, crooked his finger at Reid, and walked into the kitchen. Hotch wanted answers, and he was going to get some; even though he might not get all of them. Hotch sat at the table, silently, and watched Reid stall as he lingered over his coffee routine. When even he knew that he couldn't stall any longer, Reid took a seat across the table from Hotch.

Hotch did not want to bring up his earlier concerns about Morgan's harassing texts. He would prefer to hold that detailed discussion when Jack was not in the next room. "What happened tonight, Reid? You owe me an explanation as to why I had to bring Jack out this late at night, just to check on you," Hotch explained calmly, but determined to get an answer.

Reid had hoped that Hotch would let it go, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. When Hotch asked questions, of anybody, he expected answers; and he usually got them. This might not be an interrogation, but that didn't matter. Reid felt guilty about Hotch and Jack having worried about him enough to drive all the way to his place. He knew he had to tell Hotch something, but he really didn't know why Morgan had been upset to such a degree. "It's nothing, Hotch. I had company, and we ended up in an argument. Well, it wasn't really an argument, per se … I'd rather call it a disagreement … of sorts …" Reid explained, keeping his focus on the table instead of looking at Hotch.

Hotch didn't want to badger Reid, but he couldn't hide his expression of deep concern; he quietly demanded answers from Reid. When they had parted at the restaurant, Reid had appeared pleased and relaxed. Something had happened since then, and Hotch wanted (no) needed to know. "What kind of disagreement was it, a physical fight? Is that why you look so drained?"

"No! It wasn't a fight, or anything physical, not at all. It was just …" again Reid faltered at the end of his explanation. By now, Hotch was becoming irritated, but he strove to maintain his tone of voice.

"Look, Reid, it's late, and I'm tired. Don't make me have to ask you again. What happened? With whom were you arguing? You don't have to go into all the details, not tonight anyway; but I insist that you answer me … Now!" Hotch slightly raised his voice at the end; not enough to wake Jack, but enough to let Reid know that he was not playing around anymore.

"It was Morgan," Reid whispered, as he refused to look into Hotch's eyes.

_**A/N: Chapter 5 will be uploaded in a few days. **_


End file.
